


Excerpts from the Biography of General Amaya

by Eramia



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Amayazine, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eramia/pseuds/Eramia
Summary: A collection of excerpts from the biography of our favorite Katolian general, including stories about her rebellious childhood, rising up the ranks in the Katolian army alongside Sarai, and how she met Gren.
Relationships: Amaya & Sarai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Excerpts from the Biography of General Amaya

Amaya can remember when she first told her parents that she wanted to join the military and fight.

It was during a family dinner when she was eight, incredibly precocious and stubborn. She was a decent lip reader, but she was even better with faces. The uncertainty and doubt shared between her parents, coupled with the confusion and annoyance of her older sister, Sarai, painted a pretty decent picture for her.

_ Very good _ , they signed to her, and nothing more.

When she was twelve, Sarai and Amaya would spend every minute they had training together. Sarai, too, had announced that she’d join the military and was met with more apprehension, more nervousness from their concerned, overprotective parents. Reluctantly, their parents let them try swordsmanship lessons. Even long after they were done for the day, the two would practice under lamplight.

Even in fighting the two were very alike: quick, calculating, and strong. Although Sarai kept more to her graceful poise, Amaya was rougher, more brute force than precise, but very good nonetheless.

_ Very good, _ Sarai would sign to her during drills.

_ Actually good, or is it our parents’ “very good”? _ Amaya would shoot back teasingly.

_ You know what I meant! Besides, our parents only care for us, even if it is not in a way we understand. You know that. _

_ Sometimes, I think they care too much. _

A little while in and Sarai started introducing sneak attacks. She was honest with her worries.

_ How do you plan to deal with an ambush? _

Amaya signed back,  _ Be so strong they cannot knock me down no matter what direction they come from. _

At seventeen, she was absolutely at her wit’s end with her parents. Her older sister had already joined the ranks of the military and in a year she planned to do the same.

But the answer was always the same:  _ you will not. _

On the one hand, she understood their worry. Word had gotten out that an elf ambush had nearly decimated an unsuspecting squadron along the border, and her parents had been sending letters to Sarai, begging her to come home. But on the other, they knew this was their dream, both hers and Sarai’s.

Out of spite, she lashed out against the tree in the backyard in the middle of the night. Morning came and her mother stepped out to find bark hacked away, laying in jagged shreds at the roots of the tree.

At eighteen, she joined anyways.

Amaya and Sarai were said to be inseparable, despite Sarai encouraging her to see other people.  _ Make friends _ , she told her. Many people were mostly friendly and incredibly sociable. Others in her squadron had invited Amaya to sit with them countless times but each time, Amaya turned them down, preferring to sit with Sarai, no matter where or with who she sat.

_ Why don’t you want to sit with other people? _ she asked.

_ I don’t like other people. I like you. _

_ But there are others just like me, those who want to protect and care for their loved ones. Everybody here wants to train and grow strong, just like us. _

Amaya scowled.

_ Still going through your rebellious teen phase? _ Sarai joked.

Amaya punched her playfully in the arm.

_ But seriously, _ she asked,  _ Who will you be with when I leave for the Xadia expedition? I only have about a month. _

Amaya took a long swig of her drink then signed,  _ Noone. I will be by myself. _

One night, a ginger private invited himself to sit at their table during a break.

At first, Amaya was skeptical, but the private had no trouble introducing himself as, “Gren,” and he was most intrigued when Sarai spelled out his name to Amaya.

_ His name is G-R-E-N. _

“Oh, wow, that’s so cool!” he exclaimed, “She’s the deaf soldier I keep hearing about. Is that how you two communicate? With your hands?”

His optimism was contagious. Sarai kindly explained, “Yes, it’s called sign language and,” she paused to glance over at what Amaya was signing to her.

_ I can read his lips just fine. _

“She says...she can read your lips just fine, but she understands sign language way better.”

_ Wait, that is not what I said at all! _

Sarai acknowledged her with a smirk and a wink.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve never seen sign language. Not many people use it, unless it’s necessary.”

“I’ve never seen it at all! I grew up in the country, but joining the army has shown me all kinds of different people. I never knew the world was so big!”

“Is that so?”

Sarai turned to Amaya and signed,  _ I think we have a new friend on our hands. _

Amaya signed back, rather quickly,  _ Wait, what?! _

“Gren, do you want to learn sign language?”

He nearly choked on his food. “I would love to!”

_ Sister, _ Amaya motioned annoyed,  _ we are going to have a talk after this, _ but her sister merely grinned and left to put away her tray.

Not long after that dinner, Gren hung with Amaya and Sarai every chance he got. He sat with them every meal break and practiced sign language with the sisters. One night Sarai had to leave early for an officer meeting, leaving Amaya alone with Gren. She was not pleased.

_ What...your….color? _ Gren attempted to sign.

Amaya scowled.  _ Favorite color? _

_ Sorry...I am..not good. _

Amaya sighed.  _ Blue. You? _

Gren perked up.  _ Yellow! Very happy. _

Amaya nodded.  _ Seems like something you would pick. _

_ Like...me? _ Gren looked surprised, but then he melted into a grin.  _ Thank you! You are so kind! _

Amaya chuckled, resting her cheek on her fist. This could be nice.

Gren was only the start. He had a sort of aura around him. Amaya thought it was funny that he said yellow was his favorite color because that was exactly what she thought of when she saw him. Gren, like the sun, had a way of attracting friends around him.

He brought Amaya to every recruit he knew, and he knew just about everybody, introducing her to each of them even though they were already acquaintances. He was elated when he got the chance to show everyone how to spell their names in sign language, Amaya pitching in every now and then.

From a corner of the cafeteria, Sarai was watching, smiling into her cup as Amaya’s iron-walled heart began to open up and she saw her smile around new friends like she never had before.

Sarai returned from her expedition to see Amaya, looming over her squadron at nearly six feet, motion them to attention as their new Squadron Officer, Gren interpreting the call and crying with a slight crack, “ATTEN-TION!”

“You are dismissed!” he cried and her squadron returned to the mess hall.

Sarai was even more pleasantly surprised when the new Squadron Officer Amaya swept her up in a bear hug and twirled around, leaving her legs dangling in the air as she spun.

_ You are taller than I remember you _ , Sarai told her, laughing.

_And you are back early!_ _What happened to the expedition?_

_ That’s something I need to talk to you about. _

_ Was everything okay? _

_ It was fine, but… _ Sarai paused, thinking.  _ I plan on leaving the military very soon. _

Amaya was shocked.  _ Why didn’t you write to me sooner? When will you leave? _

_ I found love. I am going to marry the prince of Katolis and I will serve as the Queen beside him. I will be discharged honorably by the end of the week. _

Amaya’s brow furrowed in an unreadable expression of sadness and regret.  _ We never got to serve together. _

Sarai patted her sister’s shoulder.  _ Don’t worry, _ she told her,  _ When you become a General, we will become inseparable again. _

Amaya pulled her sister in for another, more gentle hug. She pulled away briefly to sign,  _ I want to meet this prince. You have to introduce me. _

Sarai laughed.  _ I’ve mentioned you so much during the expedition, I think he already knows you very well. _

Sarai joined the ranks of Royalty after a not-so-secret romance during the expedition, alongside the rising elf threat no less. Her sudden leave served as a great source of stress in the Standing Battalion as one of their best leaders left amidst great tension at the border.

For Amaya, it only served as greater motivation to rise, and rise she did.

Like heat from a wildfire, strong enough to blanket the sky in ash; like the moon rising from behind the mountain top only to eclipse the sun, Amaya took rank after rank from Squadron Officer to Lieutenant to Captain, until finally, General, with her trusted friend, interpreter, and compatriot, Lieutenant Gren, at her side.

And finally, the day had come where she and Sarai could serve together in their first expedition going across the border.

It was fated to be their last.

Sarai explained that they had to fetch the heart of a Magma Titan, which could only be found in Xadia. It was a mission that appeared simple enough, until one took in all the possible complications.

The expedition went well enough at first, with no elves or monsters to bother them. It had gone too well. The Magma Titan proved formidable but not enough for the six Katolians and two Queens. The heart was retrieved.

Then the sun rose, and the dragon awoke.

And they fled on horseback, dragging along the heart of the Magma Titan in the dirt, she, her sister, and the others. For many people, in times of stress, the world goes silent. For Amaya, the world turned loud.

She felt her heart throbbing in her ears, veins pounding and pounding on a door that would never open to them. The rhythmic gait of horseback turned wild and frantic. Some would say she had “crazy eyes,” a gaze that darted in so many directions it would’ve made anyone dizzy. But it was her way of listening for orders, for changes of direction, of pace. Her skin tingled as her hairs stood on end. She couldn’t feel the dragon, Thunder, but saw those around her wince.

Amaya watched as Lord Viren and Duren Queens Anika and Neha peeled off and turned around, riding back toward the dragon. Then she saw Sarai turn around too.

With her sister’s back to her, she couldn’t tell what she said, what her last words were, and they were to Viren nonetheless, off in the distance. But with Thunder incoming, there was no time to wonder.

Her last memory of Sarai was of her riding into the distance, with the Duren Queens, kicking up dust, fending off the dragon with everything she had.

General Amaya returned home, sisterless, Queenless, bearing new scars of her own, just like the Kingdoms of Duren and Katolis, and mourned enough for both kingdoms.

At this point, she had grown from a stand-offish, rebellious teen into a compassionate leader, loving sister-in-law to King Harris and the Royal family, and new role model to the children Queen Sarai left behind, Callum and Ezran.

She too would have a memory of them running off into the distance, kicking up dust in their wake, and with a Moonshadow Elf no less.

But she came to realize that was life. No matter where the people she cared about went, she and her shield would follow them too, kicking up her own dust as she chased after them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!~ <3
> 
> This piece was a part of Amaya Zine!


End file.
